


it could leave, come the morning

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and he gets it, tommy's in there too but for like a sentence, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [ lowercase intended . ]when schlatt exits the portal, he doesn't expect to be greeted to dream smp.he also doesn't expect to meet up again with wilbur soot.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, not a shipping fic i just miss their dynamic
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

schlatt was no detective, but he could usually tell when something was up with someone he cared about. usually. this was one of those times, he thinks.

stepping out of the portal, he was met with familiar lands, changed overtime, once incomplete structures now either taken down or finished. 

what caught his eye the most, however, was the huge walled off area that now sat in front of him. walls that looked like they were rebuilt time and time again, some spots looking rushed, others looking like they had hours poured into building them, decaying trees that he could see sticking out from the inside.

the entire area around the walls was covered with tnt explosions, tiny fires, and destroyed objects. this place had to have taken some kind of beating overtime.

“what the fuck happened?” he muttered to himself. he shrugged it off, walking around the building to see a small door that could only be an entrance to the place, now seeing it up close and seeing how truly huge the area was, including the iron bars that had been in the windows.

the strange circumstances made his eyes widen as he found out what had just happened.

_this was the dream smp server._

\- - -

from what he could see of the place, it was just a very much walled off grassland with a few structures and a hot dog van. 

“who the hell keeps a hot dog van in the middle of a walled off area?” he thought aloud, more confused than anything. so he continued into the place, getting a look around. there wasn’t much that he could see until-

a sword was placed against the back of his neck, the familiar texture of diamond scratching at his throat.

“hands up, turn around.” the person commanded, a defensive tone in their voice as they held the sword back a bit to give him space to turn around. schlatt held his hands up and turned around slowly to face the other.

the about-to-be assailant’s breath hitched, recognizing the other. it had seemed to click for the both of them.

_“schlatt?”_   
_“wilbur?”_

the businessman had expected a hug, but to his surprise, wilbur only held out his hand for a handshake. they locked hands for a bit, sending caring glances at each other.  
the conman awkwardly cleared his throat and pulled back from the handshake, looking at wilbur, finally getting a good inspection of him. 

it was odd, if he was being honest. the wilbur he knew, his friend, the virgo to his blades, was usually beaming, a bright orange tone to contrast with his blue. the wilbur he was looking at was the opposite. a dull blue, the usual smile on his face was a ghost of its former shell, and if anything, he looked sad. 

usually neat hair now in unkempt curls, sticking out at random ends, his colonist-esque outfit having the coat in shambles, rips all along the arms and bottom part, one of the sleeves about to tear off. it was a big contrast to his black jacket and white shirt.

it scared schlatt.

“so, it’s been a bit, huh?” the musician said with slight concern in his voice, defensively leaning down to grab his sword and holding it tightly in his hand.

(the ram hybrid notes that he does the gesture as if he’s done this multiple times.)

“it sure has been.” schlatt nodded, looking at his communicator to check the last time the two had even exchanged any messages.

 **you (schlatt)** 8/24/20 | 3:51 pm  
hey, good lukc in that war you said you were going to  
i heard that dream guy’s a hassle

also, tell that kid tommy i said hi

 **dirty crime boy :] (wilbur)** 8/24/20 | 3:54 pm  
hey, thanks!   
i’ll try my best, we gotta get back to recording videos after.  
oh shit, my ride’s here. i’ll catch you later, schlatt! i’ll try to update you on what happens!

 **you (schlatt)** 8/24/20 | 3:56 pm  
stay safe, wilbur 

he checked the current date.

‘9:31 am | 9/7/20’

it was just 10 pm where he was before entering the portal, but he just assumed it was due to timezones.

“hey, will, you never did update me on what happened in the war.” schlatt pointed out, seeing as their messages did indeed mention that.

wilbur immediately stiffened up at the mention of the war.

“tough subject?” schlatt asked, noting the stiffening of the other. all he got in a response was a nod, so he decided to do the talking himself.

“you wanna go run around and cause chaos here? i’m bored, and need something to do.” the businessman smirked, pulling a diamond from his inventory in an attempt to bribe the taller. it seemed to have work, seeing as he took the diamond with a glimmer of something in his eyes, something unrecognizable (it looked like fear) before nodding.

the two walked out of the nation, with schlatt starting off the chaos with an easy suggestion.

“let’s rob some places.”

“now that, schlatt, is something i can agree with.” wilbur smiled, putting his hat into his inventory and rolling up his sleeves. “it’s robbery time.” the two laughed as they walked down the road, the other stopping to show places that he recognizes and those that are good to steal from, such as houses of those on the server, huge buildings, and even a few secret chests.

wilbur shoved a few diamonds and potions into his inventory after stripping a few logs from the house they were currently in. according to wilbur, it was dream’s house, so he gladly accepted the offer of causing chaos in that place.

time passed, the two having left tiny and or big messes in most of the dream team’s houses, wilbur avoiding the one labelled ‘eret’ like a plague, and coming back with a whole bunch of loot. laughs were shared between the two, a feeling of nostalgia in schlatt. he liked this. he missed this.

the two made their way back to the walled off area, with wilbur telling him all about the area they were in.

“this is the nation of l’manberg! we founded shortly after i was found harboring drugs and now it’s just how we separate the europeans from the americans on the server. anyone is allowed to become a citizen, given that you’re european or something of the sorts.. but, you’re an exception!” the brown-haired man smiled, using his fingers to comb a bit through his hair to try and get some of the mess out.

“wait, so, am i part of ‘l’manberg’ now?” schlatt asked, holding up air quotes when the name was mentioned. 

“yep! and, i’ll give you full access since i trust you.” his smile grew, but schlatt could tell he was scared. 

“..hey, are you okay? like, any time i’ve mentioned that god-forsaken war you start to panic.”

wilbur froze at that, trembling in place like a leaf.

“i- it was nothing but-”

schlatt held out his arms to embrace wilbur, the other immediately leaning into schlatt and wrapping his arms around the ram hybrid, melting into his touch. he could feel how much the other was shaking, and it scared him.

“i was so scared, schlatt. i- i thought-”

a protective hand found it’s way onto his back. 

“we lost so many things, my friendships were ruined, i saw so many people die and come back traumatized, and it was all my fault. i-i can’t fucking lead anymore, dude!” he paused to cough and take a breath, the shouting overwhelming him. “it’s tearing me apart. i don’t wanna have t-to negotiate over someone’s dead body one more time!” wilbur’s breath hitched, breaking out into sobs.

the suit-wearer was at a loss for words, but he still did his best to comfort the other.

“alright, wilbur, i’m gonna need you to breathe with me, alright?” 

a shaky nod against his shoulder. hyperventilating and harsh sobs were the only things that came out of the british man.

the conman took one of the musician’s hands and put it against his chest.

“in, out, like this.” he instructed, doing his own breathing, seeing the other’s panicked eyes but watching him attempt to follow along.

they stayed like that for a few minutes, schlatt making sure he could normally breathe and that he wasn’t a sobbing mess. the man leaned back into schlatt’s embrace with a sigh.

“i’m sorry.”

he tightened his grip on the colonist outfit.

“you don’t have to be.”

they stayed like that in a comfortable silence, sitting down with each other. it was only a matter of time until schlatt felt the other’s head on his shoulder, soft snoring accompanying it.

  
_if he saw the tommy kid taking a picture of them and sending it to someone in his half-asleep state, he didn’t question it._


	2. (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh

[ hinted election spoilers in this ! be warned ]

so... this is ironic after what happened in the election..  
smile and scroll chat 😀  
everything is fine


End file.
